Black Heart  My Version of Twilight
by Miss Crimson Darkness
Summary: All rights go to stephenie meyer. A vampire; who drinks Human blood and does not sparkle; in love with a human.


Disclaimer : Idea and everything goes to Stephenie Meyer. Not made to offend Hardcore Twilighters

**Black Heart - My Version of Twilight **

**By Miss Crimson Darkness**

It was unearthly cold for September. It was dark too, in the alley. The only light was from the moon. There were muffled screams in the corner of the alley; the screams were obviously girl screams - an idiot could have worked that out but it could have been more difficult for the reason why the screams were happening.

A guy was pushing a girl against the alley's wall and kissed sharply to silence her. She couldn't do anything. She was powerless against the might of adrenaline, coming from the power of the kiss. She threw her head sideways; revealing her neck and collarbone. The guy couldn't resist; the temptation was too strong as he ducked his head down, breathed on the girl's bare skin and slowly bit her neck. The girl took another two deep breaths taking pleasure from the pain the guy gave her. Then she fell completely silent.

The guy stepped backward away from the lifeless body, and let it drop to the floor. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, inhaling the irresistible scent, blood. He pivoted on his heels and walked off in the other direction, leaving the body for someone else to find.

Clara walked through the corridors of her new school, looking at her map for the directions of her first class. Three tall preppy pretty girls caught sight of Clara and purposely shoved her backwards and snickered. Clara's books fell to the floor; she blushed as everyone looked at her. A boy came running towards her and picked most of the books up and held them firmly.

"I'm Matthew; I am the leader of the chess club and editor of the school newspaper." He balanced the books in one hand and held out the other.

"I'm Clara." She took hold of Matthew's open hand and shook it. Matthew's smile disturbed Clara. Everyone looked at them, Clara blushed again.

"Hey that could be the new headline of this month's paper!" shouted Matthew beaming with joy.

"Er, definitely no to that idea!" Clara said in a hysterical whisper. "One: I don't like cameras. Two: I just got here. Three: Why would you do that to me?"

"Okay, I see your point." Matthew paused, "So, where's your first class?"

"Erm, English, E11, I think." mused Clara while he showed her the way. They didn't talk through their journey to E11; it seemed Clara didn't mind the silence while Matthew found it hard not to talk.

"Here you are E11, see you at lunch." Matthew said quickly and practically ran to his class trying not to be late. He failed.

Clara walked to the front of the class and gave the 'newbie's' slip to the teacher, Miss Green. "Hello Clara, you can sit over there, next to Dave."

Dave smiled sweetly at Clara while she walked towards him. But someone stuck their foot out and made Clara slip up; the front of the class laughed then Miss Green looked at them, they stopped laughing at once.

"Okay, class we are going to start a new book today – _The Outsiders_." Miss Green said cheerily while the class groaned all except Clara, she liked _The Outsiders_ and she had learnt about this book before so it really didn't bother her.

Clara had already been given _The Outsiders _when she got her 'newbie's' slip so she went straight to chapter one while the class monitor got the class their books.

"Hey, you're from London, aren't you?" Dave asked fishing for information about the new 'newbie'.

"Yes." Clara said, Dave didn't care very much anyway if she gave an answer or not.

Dave didn't say that much in the course of five minutes so Clara began reading. Dave tapped his bitten nails onto the desk; it irritated Clara so she let out a sharp sigh. Dave stopped tapping.

"What? I don't understand these words." Dave said, sounding like a sad, pathetic idiot but Clara didn't notice. So she helped him, when he didn't need it. Dave looked all to cosy with Clara leaning over the desk toward him. After that it was a slow hour but finally the bell rang.

Clara looked startled towards the bell as everyone left the room, she picked up her books and stood up slowly and fled from the room. She looked to her daily planner: Physical Education. _Ugh,_ she thought but walked to the female changing rooms.

The Year Eleven female Physical Education class was doing Bench-ball. Clara enjoyed Bench-ball, it was just she wasn't very good at it. The ball was flying in all directions. One of the preppy pretty girls Clara saw earlier had the ball, she threw it; it hit Clara flat on the face. Clara fell to the floor. The three girls emerged in Clara's now fuzzy vision, were standing over her and laughing. Then Clara's vision went black.

Clara opened her eyes to see a woman typing absently on her computer. She looked around to see Clara and she jumped to see her awake. "Oh, hello dear, I'm Matron, you hit your head hard didn't you? Well anyway, what's your name?"

"Clara Isabella-Natasha Brunel." Clara said her full name to Matron while she wrote it down.

"Well, dear you missed break and your third lesson because you slept through them so its lunch now. Off you go to the lunch hall." Matron smiled while Clara jumped off the bed she was on and then fleeted to the lunch hall.

The lunch hall was packed full kids and teachers trying to get in line but everyone kept shoving and pushing other pupils and teachers out the way. Luckily Clara was right at the back of the queue until the three preppy pretty girls stood behind her. "Hello, I'm Lindsay Thomas; it's lovely to meet you." Lindsay said too sweetly it was sick. All Clara did was look at the floor and caught sight of Lindsay's killer shoes. Lindsay tapped them impatiently and realised Clara was looking at them, then Lindsay kicked Clara to the floor. No one noticed so the three girls walked in front of Clara.

Clara hit her head pretty hard on the wooden floor; she knew there would be lump there later. She picked herself up quickly and got back in line, she was at the back again. Many minutes later Clara had her lunch, and then walked to a table sat next to Matthew and then found that Dave was on the same table. "Hey guys." Clara said to the boys. They weren't paying attention to her; they were looking at her head like a science experiment. Then two other boys came and sat at the table.

"Um, hello – Who is she?" One of the boys asked, he was ginger, and dark green eyes.

"She's the new girl, idiot." Dave and the other boy said in unison and then Dave slapped the boy with the ginger hair on the head.

"Sorry," said Dave apolitically, "This is my brother Andy, and the other guy is Damien – Damien's gay." Then Dave mouthed, _in a good way, he likes guys but we're his friends - just friends_. Clara nodded.

Then Clara investigated the room around her and caught sight of a boy sitting on his own. She was going to ask about him when a girl with pretty brown curls skipped up to Dave.

"Hello, Dav-id." She perched in saying each syllable. She smiled like she knew it would annoy Dave. Then she said "Hello, And-rew."

Andy moaned, "Go away, Natalia." And the other boys agreed, Clara said nothing; she didn't know what to say.

Natalia looked like a provoked little cat and looked sharply between Dave and Andy then she saw Clara sitting next to Dave, smiled at her and then bounded off to another table.

"Sorry, Natalia is Andy's and my _little_ sister, she can be a brat sometimes, like now." Dave looked irritated beyond belief towards his sister.

"Um, why did she smile at me, I don't even know her," mused Clara.

"She thinks something is '_going on'_ between you and Dave." Damien said, every one of the boys agreed; they weren't going to argue with him about this '_girlie'_ stuff.

Clara looked to the boy sitting on his own again but as she did so two boys and two girls joined him on the table. "Er, who are they?" Clara asked. As Damien was about to say something; Dave cut him off.

"They're the Strap family; they don't like us; which is all we know about them. And I wouldn't get involved with their crap if I were you." It was then Clara noticed quite how big Dave was, bit like a bear. It was more than a little terrifying.

"Who's the boy who was just sitting on his own?" Clara asked the table.

"That's William Strap." Damien started fanning himself. Matthew chuckled. Clara didn't take much notice, she just looked at William. He was slim yet his muscles could be seen through his grey shirt.

William turned his head and stared at Clara. His eyes bored into hers. His eyes were brown but as Clara looked intently in his eyes she saw red in them, like blood and melted chocolate. He looked enraged. His fists were clenching the rim of the table as if he was trying to stop himself from doing something horrid.

Clara felt petrified she looked away hastily and concentrated on her food that was on her tray, keeping away from William's hostile eyes. Suddenly the bell rang for next lesson. Stunned Clara picked her tray up and putting it in the bin all except an apple, Clara liked apples. She saw the Strap family get from their table fluidly and they walked out together very gracefully, she sighed. _That lunch hour went quick_, she thought. She scurried to next lesson which was...Science, S11 and Mr Mersey.

When Clara walked into her class she was told to sit – in the _only_ seat left – next to William Strap. His hands were clenched in fists. Clara waited for him to relax. He didn't. William turned his head away from Clara trying not to do something. He was snapped at from the teacher to look at the front, he did as he was told. His eyes were darker than Clara remembered but still brown and slightly a bloody red.

His eyes cut into Clara's. She had never been so terrified in her life. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, like inhaling something he liked. Clara started to doodle on her notebook to keep her mind off of William.

The class was told to open their textbooks to page 78, when Clara opened her book the air around her wafted in William's direction. The atmosphere around Clara's table was tense she couldn't bare it because in herself she felt weak and she looked weak and fragile, and to some people that was what they were looking for and easy to seduce. While Clara was doodling she made two ovals on their sides and coloured them in. Before long she realised she just drew a pair of dark enraged eyes. She turned her notebook over quickly so William couldn't see it, but he caught a glimpse of it. His mouth turned into a smirk then changed into a snarl. The bell rang for the end of school. William got up and was out the door in a flash. Clara was slower, much slower; her books fell to the floor as she got up. Before she could blink a pair of hands was picking her books up. It was Andy.

"Hey." He said while he gave half the books back, and he walked her to the bus stop, Dave and Natalia weren't very far behind. They sat in a booth of four seats. Dave and Andy were arguing about what they should play on the XBOX 360, while Natalia was trying to make conversation with Clara as she just looked out the window absently. She saw William at the bus stop waiting for the next bus; his eyes were hostile against hers again.

Dave, Andy and Natalia got off after the next two stops and Clara was alone until Lindsay and her clones came and sat with her. There was no one else on the bus; only them and the driver. "Right, you looked at William and he looked at you. I DON'T LIKE IT!" she squealed, "He is mine, well, once I know how to get to him." She winked; it was sickening. Lindsay grasped Clara's shirt and pushed her to the back of the bus. "If you touch William, you'll have me to deal with!" It was Clara's stop she moved around Lindsay and her clones and ran – then tripping – out the bus while trying not to crap herself.

Clara scurried to the front door of her house and tripped as she got in but got up quickly and then went straight to the bathroom! (Hee, hee). She walked into her room and bounded on the bed. She had no homework; that was nice. So she got her laptop out and wrote a few poems, she liked writing poems, a way to express herself.

_The soft pale light from the moon bounced of his skin, translucent in the light. _

Clara read it again and again. Then hit the _save_ button, suddenly she realised who she was talking about and closed the document.

It was getting darker as twilight crept in. Clara was playing _Resident Evil 5_ on her _Play Station 3_. All of a sudden while Clara was shooting the Undead, there was an ear-splitting sound on Clara's window, a 'scratch on the chalk-board' kind of sound. Totally freaked, Clara gasped as she stood making her dizzy. And she ran – like proper ran – down the stairs and screamed. No one was home to help her. She looked around the sound was gone, nothing, but the wind.

The front door creaked open slowly; Clara craned her head to the door. Still freaked she tried to shut the door but on the other side someone was pushing against Clara through the door. "Leave me alone!" Clara screamed. Sobs were starting to break.

"Clara, let us in!"Someone shouted. With a final shove of the door, the door busted open and Clara was too weak to hold it back. Clara screamed again. It was her parents. Clara gasped.

"I'm sorry." Clara said while her parents waltzed to the kitchen. They had pizza. Her mother was getting the plates and setting the table, she moved with fluidity and grace. Something Clara could never do. She sat at the table quietly eating chicken and cheese pizza. "Why did you scream Clara?" Asked her father, she just looked at him, saddened and ashamed that she thought her parents were someone or something else.

Clara took her last bite of pizza and left the room silently. She got ready for bed, but she felt numb adding to the feeling of being ashamed. Clara checked her window and looked into the quiet night, nothing there, but the full moon and light clouds lightly covering it. She snuggled in her covers of her new bed in her new room. The breeze outside lulled her asleep.

In Clara's dream she saw William across the lunch hall, his chocolate and blood mixed eyes were squinting a bit to make them seducing. Suddenly she was in the Science room and William next to her. Clara looked at him and smiled and his cold eyes warmed in the seducing fashion as they did before, and then he leaned closer to her. Closer, closer. Clara didn't lean back, she couldn't. William was so close she could feel his breath on her neck and collarbone. He closed his eyes and his mouth drew closer to Clara's throat. His teeth bit into her. She closed her eyes...

Clara's eyes opened to her room and she quickly sat up right. What she saw in front of her stunned her. William Strap was at the foot of her bed, watching her. His eyes a warm chocolate colour. His eyes smiling at her but it didn't reach his mouth. Clara looked at her lamp on her bed side table and flicked it on to see through the darkness. She looked back and he wasn't there, her curtains swaying in the light wind. She didn't open her window when she went to bed. Clara shook her head in confusion and stared at her lamp for a few moments and then flicked it back off and snuggled back in her covers of her bed. _I'm going mental_, she thought, _but he was there wasn't he, in my room?_

Clara's dad dropped her off at school in his BMW. Everyone stared at her. She blushed in embarrassment. Clara caught sight of William, his eyes just chocolate now. _He can drive...? _She thought. He was standing next to a Jeep his brother got out of the driver's seat. Clara now felt stupid that she thought William could drive – _he's a year 11! _

Matthew caught up with her and walked her to French; he didn't say a word which was weird... He was in her class but he sat at the back, she saw William Strap there in her class too and ironically there was an empty seat next to him. Clara sat down. The class had been given homework the day before while Clara was asleep in Matron's office. Clara's neck and cheeks turned a rosy pink. "William will help you." Mrs Hills (Clara's French Teacher) said. Clara slowly looked at the mysterious boy next to her. He smiled.

"Hello, I'm William, your Clara." William asked his eyes captivating.

"Yes." Clara looked back towards the teacher.

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself yesterday." Clara didn't look back towards William.

They were doing revision from Year 7 and 8. Clara didn't know what they did in Year 7 and 8! Clara reluctantly looked to William for help, he wore a sly smirk.

"All right I'll help you." William said not stopping the new, brilliant smile on his face.

He pushed his book towards her and she studied the words. _I know 'petit déjeuner' that's 'breakfast'..._Clara thought. "Breakfast, that's breakfast, for a guy, you know 'masculine and feminine'" said William. His eyes were so dark and deep Clara could fall into them for ever and ever. He caught her looking at him.

"What?" He chuckled with some humour.

"Er, nothing." Clara said. She wrote a sentence about herself for revision; _J'ai_ _seize ans._

"'I am sixteen'." William translated the sentence and met Clara's eyes he smiled with them making him look totally—

Hmm, fit and sort of seducing, like Clara and William were in on a secret, a dark one.

The lesson passed quickly after that and every time Clara and William looked each other in the eye they didn't stop looking. They didn't even blink. At the back Matthew was getting edgy. He went to the restrooms a couple of times to see what they were up to. (_Talk about possessive!_) When the bell rang it seemed either William or Clara wanted it to end.

William walked Clara out of the class and headed to his next lesson, Clara said bye and looked at her daily planner: Physical Education. The words jumped from the page. _Again!_ And everyday for the rest of the week. Every week. Clara trotted to the gym.

The boys and the girls were together doing bench-ball (again – I know, I just couldn't think of anything else and it's one of my favourite sports.) today. Lindsay and her clones were gathered around William and his brothers. Dave and Andy were fighting. The teacher sent them out. Lindsay and her clones laughed in Andy's face as he went passed them; his hands were clenched to fists. Then one of Lindsay's clones walked up to Dave and snogged him. Her fingers entwined in his thick, shaggy brown hair.

Clara felt a small twitch of jealousy. Lindsay walked towards her and slapped Clara right in the face, William didn't see the assault. "_You_ talked to William." Clara didn't think about what Lindsay had said the day before. And THIS is what she got for it. A SLAP in the face? Bit–

Lindsay punched Clara in the face while the Clones pulled at her hair, they just laughed when Clara whimpered slightly.

William's head snapped up in a flash towards to the cat fight. _Like little kittens when lions roar, little Clara shouldn't be there or even here_... William thought. He looked to Adam and Michael - his brothers - and gestured to the fight. They glided to the girls. William released Clara from the Clones' grip and took Clara into his arms, keeping her there for at least 7 seconds. Lindsay's mouth dropped to the floor.

William's voice dropped to the quietist whisper that made it deadly threatening. "Leave Clara alone or..." Adam and Michael took hold of Lindsay's arms and tugged slightly, "Or you'll have more than just my brothers to deal with." The two brothers let go in frustration. William looked to Clara. Something dark flickered in his eyes and walked gracefully back to his brothers.

Once William's back was turned Lindsay punched Clara in the eye. Clara fell flat to the floor. Lindsay crouched down beside her and said, "Leave William alone." Everything went black again...

When she opened her eyes again Clara found herself in the arms of William. _I must be dreaming_. Clara realised she wasn't when they entered Matron's office. William placed her on the bed and he leaned over her doing that seducing smile with his eyes thing making him look hotter than ever just because their lips were only inches away.

"Oh, my," Matron gasped at the scene the two were making. William moved back respectfully away from Clara and leaned against the wall, smirking. Then he winked! Oh, my_ God_, Clara thought.

"I'll get some ice for your eye, dear." Matron dismissed herself from the room. William descended on Clara – he sat next to her.

"How bad is it?" Clara asked. She smiled at him. She winced at the pain. William chuckled.

"Very bad, I can see the bruises coming up now." William touched them lightly. And then Clara saw a flash in his eyes the same one she saw in the gym. He winked again.

I swear the poor girl fainted.

She woke up with William staring at her intently and his eyes were a melty chocolate brown. "Clara, its lunch-time now, you missed your third lesson again. Apparently." He chuckled, his teeth were as sharp as stakes but it made Clara want him more. "C'mon, I'll walk you to the lunch hall. And I'll get it for you."

He held his hand out and lifted Clara off the bed. And then he held out his arm. Clara took it, and they went to the lunch hall together. Everyone stared, and when I say everyone, I mean EVERYONE! The teachers, the prefects, other members of staff. The Year Sevens just had their gobs open. William's family stopped and stared. Lindsay and the Clones had their hands clenched to fists for Pete's sake!

Clara heard a rumble in William's throat at her and they stopped at once. William had a strong grip of Clara so she wouldn't trip and fall. He bought their lunch – two baguettes, two cokes, and an apple, a red apple. They walked to Dave's table. Damien's mouth dropped open. Dave looked really annoyed and looked William straight in the eye but not for very long. A shiver went down Clara's spine. Andy and Matthew looked down at their trays of food. None of them said anything.

"C'mon, over here." William guided Clara to a table in the darkest corner of the lunch hall. He pulled a chair open for her. She sat. "You're quiet, how are you feeling?" He leaned over and lightly touched the bruise. Clara winced.

Over Clara's shoulder William saw his brothers gripping the edges of the table, shaking their heads, Michael mouthed, _No, don't. You know what will happen_. William ignored him. He smiled at Clara. He heard her heart beat quicker and quicker. William could see blood rushing to her face and neck, making her face turn pink...

He looked lethal.

Would he do something? And if he did, what would he do?

For some insane reason Clara thought of her dream. She thought of William coming closer, aiming for her throat. She took a bite of her baguette, _trying_ to get her mind of her dream. It seemed to have worked. For now...

He took a deep breath and as Clara watched him looked he was trying to visibly calm himself. "Taste good?" He asked and as he smiled it looked a touch ironic. She nodded fast making herself dizzy. He chuckled. She took a bite out of her apple. William stood up getting their trays. "I've got to go, to my family." He walked swiftly to them. But he did look back and smiled, teeth shining in the light...

The bell rang.

Clara looked to her daily planner, English. Right. _Let's go_. The classroom was buzzing with gossip, "Did you see Jenny snog Dave?" someone said. "She's totally into him!" Someone replied. But when Clara walked – _tripped (technically)_ – in the whole room went silent. A penny dropped. Miss Green walked in she was white as snow. "Children, _The Outsiders_ please and read it. Then write three to five paragraphs about what you read for homework."

Clara walked hastily to her seat next to Dave. "Hey," she said. He barely spared a glance for her.

_55 minutes later..._

He started scribbling on his exercise book then consequently his pen broke. "Ah, what the—" Dave slammed the pen on the desk in frustration.

Clara fumbled in her pencil case, took out a pen and gave it to Dave, "Here," she said trying to make it sound offhand and normal. She was unsuccessful. Dave smirked. He began writing again. Clara paid attention to Miss Green's lecture. Clara couldn't make sense of it. For one moment her mind was William and then Dave. _Oh. My. GOD_. She had a crush on Dave!

It was like he read her mind. "Hey, to get you off the Strap crowd, do you want to hang at the local sort of club? It's for over 15s only or Year 11s." Then Dave did the puppy dog eyes. Clara hated that because it worked on her every time!

But she couldn't say no. "Okay, then. When?" Hopefully William wouldn't find out...

"Saturday. I'll pick you up 6:00 okay?" the bell chimed. "Bye." He ran out the room with the rest of the herd.

Clara was packing her things away but two pale white hands stopped her. "Hello." His eyes were warm and fuzzy – a girlie warm that girls could/would (if ever) die for. "C'mon the bus is waiting." They walked together in silence. But girls swooned as they did so. Clara began to bubble up in fury. Clara got on the bus first but let William lead her to the darkest corner of the bus.

Lindsay passed as they sat she smiled at William. He didn't look at her. "So, let's talk." William smiled. "Let's start with something simple, I know your name, age. What's your favourite colour?"

"Sea, teal-y green. But it changes sometimes depending on the world around me." He seemed to take that in Clara thought, but she couldn't tell completely. "What about you?" Clara asked.

"No, I'm asking the questions." He smiled crookedly. "Me..." He pointed to his chest. He winked, _Oh my—_

"What do you think of my brothers and sisters, since you have seen them?" His eyes hardened slightly. (I think he didn't want her to notice but I did).

"Their very alike." Clara thought she was being a moron. But William didn't think so.

"How so?" William asked. He was very curious.

"Well," Clara started to blush, "You all are very beautiful." William smiled at her shyness.

"Really? Well, Sophia can be a handful..."

"Sophia?" Clara asked.

"The blonde." William smiled. "She is with Adam; you see they are not related so they are an item. So are Michael and Eve. The little girl with short red hair and the bronze haired boy."

"What about you?" Her eyes widened because she knew not to ask questions like William told her. But he answered the question anyway.

"No, no one for me, it seems that I cannot find the right girl or I am the one to do something wrong first." He looked as though he had said too much. "Like being bad, like cheating..."

The bus stopped at where Clara had to get off, but she didn't move, she was in awe of William. "I'll walk you over, shall I?" He said, but all Clara did was stand automatically. He led her out of the bus and William said "Thank-you." to the bus driver and even he blushed! Clara nodded at the guy.

William let Clara in front to unlock the door, it was jammed. So William did it for her. "Thanks" Clara said blushing again. "Why don't you come in?" she asked as she opened the door.

...

"No, I can't, my family would worry." He said no, but his eyes were saying something completely different.

Clara blinked and he was gone. She went inside from the autumn breeze and did her English Homework. She did it, but she couldn't even remember doing it. Her mind was somewhere else.

She considered going to her room and playing _Resident Evil 5_ but her stomach wasn't up to it and neither was her head. So she thought about her Physical Education lesson she had earlier that day and in Matron's office. Like the way William held Clara to his chest, protectively. But then that reminded her of the look he gave her then and just now on the doorstep.

In my opinion he's strange.

But that's why she like's him, I think.

It's now Saturday. Clara's date with Dave is today. Ah. Crap!

Her eyes opened to the misty morning. She'd been dreaming of William then he morphed into Dave. Weird! And then it dawned on her that she was going to a club! With Dave!

Did I mention Dave? ...

Didn't think so!

And she's going with him – on a date – without her parent's consent.

(Back to Clara – Sorry I had a moan – didn't mean to).

Her window was open again. And she didn't open it when she went to bed. She thought of William at the foot of her bed. Hmm...

Nah!

She walked to her mum's room. "Mum, could we go into town; I want to get some new clothes."

"Okay, Clara let me finish this chapter of my book and we'll go out."

Clara walked back to her room and got dressed. Grey top and jeans, and she got her favourite little purple purse. By the time she did that her mum was ready and getting in the car.

When they got into town there was a herd of people in _Next _and_ Monsoon_. Then Clara saw Lindsay and her Clones. They sneered at her. So Clara and her mum scurried to _New Look_. Clara tried on a million dresses and cute outfits that her mum liked but she didn't. Not until she put on a little purple dress and killer black boots.

"Mum I love this; it's so cute!" Clara squealed with delight. And she picked little black purse to go with it. £76.99 in total. Not bad.

It was 4:00 P.M. when Clara got home and she went straight to the shower. She felt her tight, tense muscles relax and it made her prepared for the night ahead. Maybe.

Clara had gotten clothed in the pretty purple dress and she zipped her black boots up. She put her hair in small tight curls and in my opinion she looked absolutely gorgeous. Then she walked with confidence - the best she could - into the living-room.

"Honey, why are you wearing the dress we bought today?" Her mum said.

"Erm, I'm going out, with a friend... Dave; he's from school." Clara said sheepishly. Her mum looked so shocked she could have been electrocuted.

There was a knock on the door.

Clara shot a look at the clock.

She ran to the door in the killer boots. She opened the door and there stood Dave.

He was looking pretty fit – to be honest – and looking quite seducing.

"C'mon then, let's go." He winked. Then Dave held out his arm, Clara took it quickly and went strutting into the night.

The club was packed full of teens, a lot of them were kissing in the corners of the room and that made Clara quite uncomfortable. "Let's dance." Dave said and led Clara to the dance floor in the middle of the room. The room was dark and the neon lights were pumping to the beat, the dance floor was massive, something you might see at a dancing competition or something.

Surprisingly Dave had a sense of rhythm. And he led Clara around the floor. Making Clara dizzy. Many minutes later, they walked to a quite corner and sat down slowly and Clara's head couldn't stop spinning. It was then Clara realised that her boots were above the knee.

"Could you get me a drink, please?" Clara gasped. While Dave did as she commanded. Clara fanned herself with hot air trying to keep cool. It was so warm in there! Moments later Dave came back with her drink, Coke. She chugged it down, quick. And Dave sat down real close to her. _Oh. My. God. Dave is so hot right now_, Clara thought.

It was like he read her mind.

Dave moved in closer so he and Clara were wedged together. And then he leaned over her and she shrunk in her seat. She knew what he was going to do. She had to take action. "Um, I think I need some fresh air, I'll be back in bit." She stumbled her way out through the side door. But it didn't close right away.

Steps were coming close behind Clara and hands came around her waist. The hands twisted Clara around and shoved her against the wall of the alley. And he kissed her. Eew! Disgusting!

The moon glistened against Clara's black patent boots.

"Hey!" Someone shouted. It was William. He shoved the psycho away from Clara and held out his arm Clara took it without hesitation. She ran with him to a car? Of what Clara could see it was a Porsche._ Boxter_, maybe? Clara got in.

"Why were you out there, Clara?" William asked.

"I was with Dave at the club." Clara said sheepishly.

"Dave?" William was angry. Scary angry. Clara was scared.

"Yes..." she replied.

He changed the subject. "Why are you wearing that?" he asked.

"Don't you like it?" Clara asked innocently.

"No, I do like it; it's just ... sexy..."

"Thank you." Clara said sheepishly she had never been told she was sexy before.

His hand was on the gearstick so she touched his hand. It was ice cold. William jerked away and tensed up.

"C'mon let's get you something to eat." William cruised into a small little at-the-side-of-road restaurant. He opened the door and led Clara into it. And they went to the darkest corner of the room. He pulled the chair out for her like a gentleman. And he ordered a Coke for Clara.

"What would you like?" William asked.

"Pasta." Clara said confidently. William stood up and went to the counter and asked for Clara's order and came back with it, in the course of five minutes. Clara didn't like it when people watched her eat. So she tried to eat as fast as she could and was respectable at the same time and that is pretty difficult in my opinion. (It is for me anyway...).

"Could we have the bill?" William asked one of the passing waitresses who just gawked at him and he had to say the sentence FIVE times, slowly, for her to get the picture and the bill. He paid it quickly and took Clara back into the night.

Clara walked in through the front door, she didn't know how to explain how she left with one guy and came back with another, and her mum may think she's wh...

William had it covered. (Wink, wink, nudge, nudge.)

"Er, Mrs Brunel, Clara and I ran into each other at the club, Dave didn't get her something to eat so I took the liberty, if you don't mind." William smiled, it was breathtaking. Then he continued, "I'm William Strap." His smiled widened. "And I'm happy Clara got home safe. I must be off, goodnight, Mrs Brunel."

He walked to the front door and Clara followed. "Clara." He said in his seducing manner. His eyes were chocolate and really, really hot! He kissed the back of her hand and walked into the hours of darkness.

The Porsche revved away.

(_God_, I love William).

Clara walked into the living-room and just stood there, staring at the floor. She squealed with a burning fire of passion for William. Clara's mum smiled at Clara because she was the happiest she'd ever seen her.

Clara spirited to her room and shut the door, firm. She skipped to her bed, and fell onto it, boots and all.

There came a chuckle from the shadows.

Clara sat up right, looking around the room, and then William immerged from the darkness.

"William!" Clara said too loudly and then she squeezed her mouth shut. William laughed. Then he crawled onto the bed, and sat next to Clara. "How did you get in here?" she asked.

"The window..." (The sexy smile comes back with a vengeance!)

Clara slammed her head on the pillow. "Oh, my God."

"Clara, I have something to tell you." William gulped Clara (and I) had never seen William like this before... "I'm a—"

"Vampire?" Clara asked simply and harmlessly. (Now where did she think of that?)

"Yes, I am, how did you know?" he asked innocently. (Wow, that's deep.)

"I knew because you're dead sexy...?" Clara thought he would be annoyed once she said it, but it was the opposite.

He laughed, "Yes, I suppose so." He pulled her up so she sat up right. (Oh my God.)

"Oh my God." Clara said and William smiled.

"Stay still." He said and Clara froze the best she could. (I bet you she'll lean in closer...!)

William leaned in. So did she, but only an inch. When their lips touched, I swear these two looked like their going out with each other anyway.

His lips were soft, tentative and tender against hers. And with the kiss there was a raw passion from William. Clara tried to match that, I think she did. He unzipped Clara's knee high boots and took them off aggressively. William pushed Clara to the pillow and then he broke the kiss and moved to her neck.

"NO!" William shouted and his body flew across the room and his back slammed against the door, loud, hard and painfully – Even for a vampire. "Not you, I couldn't do that to you. Not you." He whimpered and repeated it over and over.

"You were going to bite me?"Clara asked.

"Yes, but I can't. But I still want to, but I can't, not you." William said ashamed and his knees gave out and he knelt on the bed – in a way – surrendering to Clara.

"Because you love me?" asked Clara knowingly.

William nodded and descended on Clara, "I love you. But I could kill you all too easily; you see you are too exquisite for your own good." Clara moved forward to kiss him but he turned his head away.

"William, I trust you, I love you. Please." Clara caressed William with her words and it worked, he kissed her, but more delicately, like a rose petal.

"Have you been in my room before?" Clara asked when they broke the kiss.

"Yes." He smiled.

"How many times have you been here?"

"About five, I think." His eyes warmed, "I watch you sleep."

"Why?" But Clara was flattered that he – _William_ – had been watching her sleep though. (Your all thinking 'Stalker!' – me too).

"You fascinate me, and your scent is intoxicating, you know." (Seducing smile is back!)

They both froze; the floorboards creaked on the landing and Clara's mother went to bed oblivious.

"Could you stay with me tonight?" Clara asked curiously.

"I suppose so; my family know where I am." He winked (again!) "Where do you suppose I stay?"

Clara took a deep breath. "With me..." she gulped, getting ready for the no.

He smiled, his teeth glistening in the dim light of the lamp, (the smile made him look so fit he was sexy—!) "Alright, but if your scent is too much, I may kill you, or run into a corner like a little boy or run home like a little boy."

Clara agreed.

"Very well, I will stay, with you." William looked at Clara. "But first you must get changed..." he winked again. _He's a total hottie_. Clara looked at her boots; they were thrown against the floor. Then she walked in a small room and changed for bed.

William heard the zip go down...

...

He's such a guy! I don't understand them. (Sorry, another moan – didn't mean to again – but he's a very hot guy – bonus points for Clara!)

Clara walked back into the room in a little (and I mean _little_) night-dress. She picked up a brush and combed her deflated curls out.

"Budge up then." She said while she got into the bed. It felt weird to have someone in bed with her. And the bed was so small when she had to share it. Clara felt her hair go against her neck a bit more.

"Hmm, I'm breathing your scent through your hair, it's quite refreshing." He breathed in. "'Appreciating the bouquet, while resisting the wine.'"

"_Twilight_... You've read _Twilight_?"

He's read _Twilight*_? (hee, hee).

"Yes, I am in awe of Edward now and I understand why he resisted his singer's wine." William wrapped his arms around Clara's waist. "But I don't understand the sparkling in the sunlight."

"That's Stephenie Meyer*!"

"Alright." He breathed in again. His steady breathing lulled Clara to sleep.

Clara rolled over to look at William, he wasn't there. She sat up right so quickly it made her head spin, "William?"

A chuckle came from the corner.

"Over here. I'm reading_ The Outsiders_, I'm almost done." A few moments ticked by and he was finished.

Clara ran over and pounced in his lap and then realised what she just did. "Was my scent to much for you? Is too much now?"

"No, it's fine, for now. I'm over here because it seems you need more room than you were given." William smiled crookedly.

Embarrassingly Clara's stomach grumbled for food. She ran down the stairs and fled into the kitchen. But William beat her. "Enhanced speed." He made a really cheesy grin and turned to face the worktops surfaces.

Clara sat down at the dinner table while William worked. She looked at the generations of pictures; her parents when they were in their youth, them getting married, them together with Clara in their arms, Clara growing up like school photos, parties each year.

Funny how pictures can age you but William can never age.

"Breakfast is served." He put in front of Clara but she had her attention on the photos. "Clara." William said quickly, and it made Clara jump.

"Sorry." Bagels. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did, and yes."

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"How long have you been eighteen?" (To readers, this is now _Twilight_ humor.)

"About a year." His dark eyes played into hers.

Clara raised one of her eyebrows, sceptical.

"Alright, I'm 109." He smiled with no humor, "You want to know how?"

Clara nodded.

"Well, I was alone in New York, and I was eighteen in 1918, my parents were already dead from the pandemic of some kind of Influenza so I became a rebel and fought against society; it was my way of grieving. They locked me up but I always found errors in their planning and got out easily.

"Once I escaped I scavenged for food, stealing from people. I did that for weeks but I knew my parents wouldn't of wanted me to do that, and all I wanted was to die in the end, to be with my family again; I was lucky not to be infected, but I wanted it badly, so I went around begging for someone to kill me, and I met – who is now my acting adopted father – Charles, I begged him so he took my life and here I am."

Clara acknowledged it, and then she had another question, "What did the change feel like?"

William breathed deeply, "Painful, very painful, I do not recommend it." His eyes hardened into Clara's. "It seemed like a spiteful joke to him, at the time."

Moments passed then he changed the subject, "What would you like to do today?" He paused, thinking, then he answered his own question, "I know. You'll meet my family."

"Like _Twilight_."

"Yes." Clara ate her breakfast and went to her room and got changed, blue top and brown corduroy trousers and a purple shell bracelet. The colours worked well against her skin.

"Okay, I'm clothed," Clara said as she walked into the kitchen again,

"No, you are just the opposite."

"Let's go, then."

"Yes, lets."

William held the door for Clara, and there in front of the house sat a new Audi. A black one.

William was opening the door for her, and she just stood there. "C'mon, then, get in." He said.

William walked abnormally fast around the car a got into it. And drove through the narrow little roads and turned into Bleak Street. The street was as it said on the tin, it was fogging and grey, people probably still in bed keeping away from the morning chill. William took another turning to the right and began to cruise down a very vacant road. The road was in the middle of thick long rows of trees, a wood.

William turned right again and came up to a small meadow, full of roses, dark red, passionate roses. Then Clara caught sight of the grandest house, she'd ever seen in her life. _It's not a house, it's a mansion_, she thought.

"Hello, Clara." A woman said when Clara walked through the door, William was behind her.

A big bulky guy walked to William and punched his arm, "Well done, brother."

"Adam." The woman said sternly.

William cut in, "This is my mother, Elizabeth." A man came up behind Elizabeth.

"I'm Charles." He looked to his son, knowing that William had told Clara about his past.

A girl waltzed up behind Adam, and stroked his arm, and her attention was suddenly on Clara, no not Clara, on Clara's blood. "Hi, I'm Sophia..." She spoke in Lindsay's way speaking, it was really very sick.

"Sophia..." William said deadly threatening toward his sister, and brought Clara closer into his chest.

A little girl, with short red hair, skipped down the stairs and a bronze haired boy followed her. "Someone smells good." She focused on smelling the air a bit more, "A human." Her eyes bulged in a maddened stare looking at Clara's veins; the boy's eyes followed the girl's.

"Would you like to see my room?" William asked obviously trying to get away from his human blood maddened family and took Clara upstairs.

William's room was massive, lots of open space and the walls were white and bright. He didn't have a bed just a sofa. CDs were everywhere, records, tapes and journals, lots of them.

Music and writing was his passion, you could see that when you walk into his room; it screams musician and author.

"Don't you like it?" William asked quietly.

"No, I love it and no bed..."

"No, but I have a sofa..." William smiled.

William made a run for Clara and before she knew it she was being pinned to the sofa.

"Hello," William said— Sexy smile is back – again.

"Hi," Clara said breathing, heavily.

William moved away from Clara sat down beside her. Clara didn't know why he did it, until there was a knock on the door.

"William, I'm sorry. And to you Clara, I brought you some food, we whipped up for you." The little girl said looking like a lost puppy.

William budged up, closer to Clara. The girl sat down. Silence...

...

Then all of a sudden...

"Eve, why did you do that?" William said darkly. "You know how hard it is for us to try and _not_ drink on human blood." His eyes cut into Eve's.

Clara shivered and it wasn't because she was cold.

"I know, I'm sorry, but just now it sounded like it..." She was quite for a moment, and then she said, "Here's your sandwich, Clara."

Clara wasn't hungry, so she put her plate, on the table, next to the journals. And listened to Eve's whining.

If Eve could cry, she would. She stood and left the room.

"Sorry," William said.

Clara just shook her head unable to speak. He kissed her cheek softly, and walked into his closet.

Then two brisk breezes passed Clara and two shadows fell on wall as the two breezes passed.

Clara was a tad baffled. Scratch that, she was really confused now about why William had just walked into his closet without saying a word.

I mean wouldn't you be?

Clara became curious and a tad suspicious, so she followed him. When she entered the closet, it was pitch-black; she couldn't see. (_Uh Oh..._). Suddenly, Clara was being pushed against the closet's far wall... Someone began to kiss her neck and hands held her waist.

Clara tried to pull away from the metal grasp, he growled at her and she stopped trying at once.

(It was lucky Clara had on a pair of trousers!)

The hands around her waist gripped at her top sharply to arch her back.

All of a sudden, the hands let go and were away from Clara, then the light turned on. No one was in front of her. She twirled around and went back into William's room.

Clara caught sight of William, clenched fists, and towering over Adam. The saying 'if looks could kill' could come into consideration, about now. Adam's eyes squinted at William and then he whispered something so quietly that Clara couldn't catch it. Then William looked over to Clara, he looked like a deer in headlights and then un-tensed.

Clara froze; she couldn't move; the shock had taken over her. William moved, and as he did so Adam's eyes locked with Clara's. There was pure sensual insanity in his eyes. It petrified Clara but she couldn't look away, she was in the web of Adam's sensual hypnosis.

William tugged at her arm rough and hard making her stumble but she still couldn't take her eyes off Adam, he smiled in a sexy way but it was more wild and dangerous than William and then Adam winked, Clara found herself vulnerably allured to him. In a bad way... (No, not _that_ way).

William placed Clara into the car quickly, trying to get away from Adam. _Why! Why! Why!_ He screamed in his head. He slammed the passenger door shut. Clara jumped. He didn't notice. As William got into the car he felt, his eyes burning as they changed colour, redder, through the anger and betrayal. Suddenly Clara's scent became unbearable.

William drove Clara home so fast it was more than a little illegal. Clara was in this whirlwind she couldn't seem to get out of. The forest passed past her in a green lightning strike. Suddenly William stopped the car. Clara stumbled as she got out. And all the while William didn't say a word. He didn't even look at her.

When Clara got inside her parents weren't in the house... Okay...

Clara stood there in the doorway for a few minutes on the urge of crying, then she realised that people were probably starting to look at her. So she shut the door and walked upstairs, slowly. Into her room, it seemed bland, colourless, and dull, without her love, William.

She looked under her bed and found her laptop, and wrote a new poem,

_The emotion of rejection is a powerful thing,_

_I hope one day I am able to understand,_

_It's raw painful power_

_But as I write these lines_

_I feel more than rejection_

_I feel betrayal _

_My heart now weeps as I write these words _

_And I hope I can live on without the person _

_Even though I have just met _

_The love of new my life._

Clara jumped as she heard the joyful call from her mother telling her it was time for dinner, she closed her laptop, she hadn't even realised it was dark outside. She slumped down the stairs again.

William drove home like he was possessed or something, he didn't put on music, he didn't think – about anything, he didn't even breathe – like he needed it? It was like he was on standby. Or something. Then once he saw his grand house he was infuriated with Adam.

"Hey, I was overtaken by desire and impulse. I'm sorry." He apologised yet there was too much sarcasm and so he didn't really mean it.

William threw a menacing look over his shoulder and Adam shut up, but only for a couple of milliseconds. Then he started to say like a five year old, "La, la, la, la, la, LA!" While William was trying to tell Elizabeth what Adam almost – Almost! – did.

"ADAM!" Elizabeth screamed the word at him. He stood reluctantly, staring at the floor, looking innocent, William saw right through him. "Look at us!"

Adam did, very slowly. Sophia came and stroked Adam on his arm, lovingly. _Little Miss Disney Princess will make it _all_ better_, William thought acidity. "What happened?" She asked.

Elizabeth opened her mouth, but William was too quick, "Your boyfriend—

"Husband!" Sophia corrected him sharply.

"Whatever! Your _husband_ hit on my girlfriend and almost killed her!" William shouted. All Sophia could think about was 'Well done' for almost killing someone! Then she got into a mood that he hit on someone else other than her.

William felt himself fume up in fury and let it out like the volcano had just erupted in Pompeii! "DO YOU CARE ABOUT ANYONE BESIDES YOURSELFS?" (At this point, I really feel sorry for William, and by the way I really hate Sophia...).

"What is she to you?" said a new voice, it was Michael. "She can't be a _girlfriend _– as you so lamely put it. We are predators! And you are the best at it. You know how to lure people in your trap, you seduce them and then you feast upon them. I thought you were going to take Clara's little meaningless life away last night. And instead you let her live, why? Because you love her? You are getting a black heart against your kind and this family!"

That's it (!) William had had enough, "I am not getting a black heart, I am getting a living loving heart." William turned his back to his brother and stalked out the door again to the car.

"What are you going to drink, then?" Michael wailed.

"I'm going to drink animal blood!" William called back, (just like Edward Cullen*! – funny).

Michael let out a sharp sigh of frustration.

Clara was so slow walking back up to her room. She slid onto her bed and opened her laptop. Then a jagged rap on the window sounded. She jumped out of skin, and then stood slowly, tentative, not thinking a thing. She tripped on few books on the floor, on her way to the windowsill. There was the rapping again; it scared Clara just as much as it did when she first heard it.

She drew back her curtain...

There was William hovering and clinging onto the window.

"Let me in!" William commanded . She did as he commanded. Without hesitation.

He jumped into the room fluidly and gracefully. Not a hair out of place.

"William... What are you doing here...? I thought..." Clara trailed of a small stunned silence.

"I know! Sit down."

She did. Wide eyed with the strength and chilled power of his voice.

"I'm leaving. Tonight. This relationship seemed it couldn't work out." His jaw was rigid and tight, hard-set. His eyes were dull and every couple of seconds or so, Clara could see them getting redder.

"You're ..." She said in her diminutive voice. "You don't want me."

"No, I do not." His voice was like ice; Hard, cold and bitter to the touch.

That almost brought her to tears, right there in front of him, "You said you loved me. Why did you lie?" I just saw his eyes flicker... (What was that? Pain? Self hatred? Watch this space...). He blinked, the flicker was gone.

"For fun, I suppose." He smiled cruelly; Clara's heart was crushing her and her lungs. She couldn't breathe. She acted upon inclination.

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" She squealed. And she pushed him away, of course he didn't move, he's dead weight. (Funny – Not meant to be though). He gave in and let her push him over to the window. He paused. _Strange...Oh, to hell with it! I wish he'd die on his feet_, Clara thought. _Again!_

The window creaked open, he stopped, his head moving an inch to the side, pausing again... Then he jumped out of it (Hmmm...). Clara ran to the window, to see if he was there. He was gone out of sight. Suddenly it dawned on her; _he's not coming back, ever_. She began to cry, just standing there, weeping. She wondered to her bed and fell onto it. Wailing sobs broke out.

There was a knock at the door; Dave was watching T.V. "Natalia, go get that would ya!" Dave shouted from the living room.

"Alright!" Natalia said, as she opened the front door, she said, "I'm not your slave!" She said behind her. Natalia's mouth dropped to the floor because there stood William. Elegant, ravishing and oh, so, hot. Right in front of her. (The song 'Poetry in Motion' comes to mind... Hmmm...).

"Can I speak to Dave please? Don't tell him it is me." He smiled but there was a deeper meaning behind it.

I swear I thought the poor girl might faint because she wasn't breathing. William nodded to her to will her to breathe. She did.

"Dave, someone's at the door for you!" Natalia yelled.

"Who is it?" Dave asked.

"DOOR!" She shouted in frustration. Jeez, boys!

"Fine..." Dave slumped to the entry way. "Oh, it's you."

"Yes, very obvious." William said unimpressed. "I need to talk to you, alone, David."

Dave suddenly knew their conversation had become serious with the use of his proper name. They moved outside to make the discussion more private.

"Yeah, what is it?" Dave asked.

"Look after her for me." (Flicker of self-hatred again.) He bowed his head slightly, turned and walked into the darkness.

(What?).

_Two months later..._

Clara walked through the corridors of the school to which she was now accustomed. The bracelets on her wrists suddenly seemed to weigh a few tons at the sight of Dave. He smiled at her. She plastered a smile onto her face; she knew he couldn't find out about what she was doing at home. Her parents didn't even know about it. The guilt was becoming too much for her to bear; something in her mind told her to run home, go to the kitchen, and grab the sharpest thing she could find and grieve in her room. But she knew she couldn't do that. Dave would become suspicious. And talk to her about it; but she couldn't face it. Come to terms with it. Ever since _he_ left, she couldn't face anything.

"Clara, can I talk to you, for a minute." Dave said at lunch; his voice guarded but worried.

"Okay…Sure." Clara said in a monotone. And she followed him; silently.

Dave stopped in the furthest corner in the lunch hall. Clara stopped with him automatically. "What are those for?" He asked; his voice sceptical.

"What are what for?" She asked, scared.

"The bracelets." He asked.

"Nothing."

"I saw a scar during English."

"Yeah. So?"

He ignored her question and pressed another one of his own. "Have you been self harming?" Dave asked; his voice more worried than ever.

"No…" Clara tried to deny it. But the evidence was all too clear...

The bell rang. Science.

Clara walked up to her now 'alone' desk and on the board it said they were doing forces today. (Gravity! Good times!).

Everyone was staring at her. No, not at her, her wrists. Even the teacher. It seemed Dave and Clara's conversation was the talked about thing that day. Oh. No. Clara could have a panic attack!

She held it together. In the lesson. She did her work silently...

After that gruelling and self defying lesson she ran home and into her room. No Dave. Just her. And no one to question her...

Why did Dave have to confront her? At school? In front of everyone? The thought of it made her want to go and hide and grieve again. And WHY did Dave have to put it – Self Harming? It's not her fault; it's _his_ fault for leaving and in Clara's heart, dying. Even though they only just met, it felt like a part of her died when _he_ left/died. Suddenly Clara, being so quiet upstairs, with scissors in her hands; heard a murmur from downstairs. She listened attentively but she still couldn't hear it word for word. Her hands tightened around the blade. She felt as if she didn't have any control over herself. She heard a piercing scream.

Barely moments later had the door of her room opened and there stood Dave looking as if he's seen a ghost. He ran over to Clara, took the blade away from her arm and out of her hands. Clara was crying. He saw the new scarlet line from an old scar across a vein. He grabbed hold of her. And his grip tightened because he was scared too, he was scared of what Clara had become. She was so fragile like this.

"Who screamed?" Clara asked through her tears; she didn't even know she was crying.

"Clara, honey, it was you. You screamed." Dave said; he started to cry too.

Together scared for themselves; Dave held Clara there for hours, until he was ready to let her go.

Dave refused to let go of Clara, even though her parents screamed and shouted. He just replied, "You don't understand what is happening to her!"

That made Mr Brunel bubble up in fury, "Oh, yes, we do, young man; she's our daughter!"

"Look at her arms!" Dave screamed back.

"I think we know our own daughter!"

"Look!"

"Why in God's name do we need to look at her arms?"

"Mark, just look, I think the boy's telling the truth…" said a new, small voice, Clara's mother.

Dave lifted Clara's sleeve and her parents gasped in horror. Blood seeped through her shirt and dripped to the floor. Tears began to stream into their eyes and Dave just bawled right out again, while Clara lay there; vacant.

"Honey, why? Just why?" Her mother asked.

Clara looked up at her disturbed mother and said nothing. Like she was scared to speak. Or she just couldn't.

"Mark, let the boy stay with her, I think he knows more about this, than we do…"

Clara, tears in her eyes; turned her face into Dave's chest. He whispered something Clara couldn't catch, it sounded like – to me anyway – "I love you." He kissed her head gently as if she was as fragile as a rose petal.

Dave tried to soothe her by saying, "It's all right, you can stop, and I know you can, it's all right." He said it over and over.

Many, many, many minutes later Clara gestured for her bed so Dave carried his little petal of Clara to it and he tucked her in bed as a knock on the bedroom door sounded. "Erm, Dave, could we talk to you downstairs, please?" Clara's mother said. Dave didn't answer, he just followed.

Mr Brunel, face set hard and annoyed, like he was about to do something, he didn't want to. He cleared his throat, "Boy—Um, sorry, Dave could you help— help, us?"

"What with?" Dave replied in monotone.

"Clara, it seems you are the only one who understands her these days, so stay with her, please?"

Dave gave one brisk nod, turned and went back upstairs to care for Clara.

When Dave re-entered Clara's room, she was sound asleep. The floor boards creaked and whined under his weight. Then something rattled in Clara's closet. He walked over to investigate, he opened the door slowly, and then turned his back to the wall, and he peered inside. Nothing. (Yet.) After he did his little _Mission Impossible/Tom Cruise_ impression, he waked in casually, peering like a slick cat as he went into the closet.

Dave looked around a bit looking for anything unusual, nothing. So he peeked in some of Clara's draws and stuff, and the stuff he found was really embarrassing – for a guy. I mean, he didn't like going through people's personal belongings and in a way their memories. But he thought it was the best for Clara anyway.

Suddenly something glimmered in the dim light. Dave peeked back to look at Clara, asleep. Phew! Right, so he went to the place where he thought he saw the sparkly object. That's when he saw them.

Guess what our little Clara has been hiding?

SISSORS AND KNIFES! (OMG – Oh my god! – In case you don't know. J)

He quickly paced to the weapons and grasped them, so they wouldn't sparkle in the light. He raced downstairs and placed them in the washing up basin. He breathed in deeply, away from the scent to try and get a clear head. When he thought he was ready, he headed back upstairs to his own beloved Clara.

He sat in the chair near her bed and watched his little Clara toss and turn in her bed. She frowned in her sleep a few times, Dave was going to react but after she did it a couple of times he didn't think much of it. He began drifting off to sleep, when he heard this sudden scream. "No spiders!" He shouted. Then he realised that Clara seemed to be in trouble.

"Clara! Clara, honey, wake up, it was only a dream." He cooed to her. She sat up straight; not blinking. "What's wrong?" Dave asked horrified.

"He's here."

_Clara,_

I'm a waitress in my dream. Why? Just why? My imagination is really not original. Anyway, I was waiting on people to order what they wanted. It seemed to take for ever. Then I suddenly realised that this was the restaurant that he took me to that Saturday.

It's hurts to even think about that. About him. It's like when he left a humongous chunk got ripped away from me and when he said, 'for fun' it was like having that part of me ripped up in a thousand million shreds. But I still had the sensation it was there. And feeling every tear and wrench and pluck; like I was a marionette and my strings were being cut by the master I loved.

Coming back to the dream, I took the drinks and gave them to the customers. Then he came in. Oh, he was so gorgeous; perfect burgundy coloured lips, perfect straight nose and jaw-line, perfect cheekbones, oh, and the eyes, they were beyond perfect. Oval slits, a melted chocolate brown, I felt as if I could melt into them myself... Anyway, his eyes were framed by thousands beyond thousands of little black lashes. He seemed to be smiling with his eyes in his seducing fashion, I loved so much. I couldn't help but blush. I saw his eyes change from chocolate brown to bloody chocolate brown, that made him more wild and dangerous, it made me want him more... The hair— _oh_, don't even get me started about the hair – but you can't stop me anyway! HA! The hair was dark and thick and really, really _good_, I mean I just wanted to go up to him and tangle my fingers into it and never come away from it. Good brown, tousled, thick, wild, messy and just great hair! That's what I like.

One of my 'colleagues' went and got him and his family a table... Bit—! Then my manager squealed for me to get back to work. As I was walking, setting more tables I found myself looking at him. And he was looking at me with such intensity that his eyes were saying, 'come to bed'. I looked away then. But I did hear a chuckle, like, even across a far room it was like the chuckle was only meant for me to hear... I looked to the table where they were sitting; his family didn't seem to notice...

It was probably an hour or two till any of them made a move to go. But this is my dream so; it was a couple of minutes before they moved to me...J. When he moved his eyes locked with mine. ('Come to bed'. Again!). He blinked and the gaze was gone. He looked down to the floor and he stood but his brothers did not mirror him, they just smiled and chuckled, like a private, inside joke. And something I didn't know...

He glided to the door, and then he looked over to me – the eyes! – and he inclined his head and gestured for the door. His black coat moved like water in the wind behind him. Without thinking, I followed, and without question.

He led me to a really deserted road, it was dark too, the road even had its own theatrics, mist and fog. He turned his head to look at me again. His eyes captivatingly sexy. A stare I could just DIE for. I walked towards him, like I was possessed or something. As I got closer to him, he grasped my arm and led me into the woods.

I paced along behind him while he tugged on my arm leading me further into the woods. I looked behind me; I saw the light of the restaurant slowly fade in the distance as he was pulling me with him, even faster. Strangely, the darkened woods seemed to comfort me. I closed my eyes and inhaled the earthy scent. It took me back before all this confusion, and when I only knew of humans...

He came suddenly to a stop, scanning the never ending corridors of trees. Then he seemed happy with the information he now had. I didn't care! He pulled me in front of him and pushed me against a tree, I could only relish in his beauty. The moon's light caught his completion and eyes just right... making him look like a seraph. And only for me...

His mouth twitched up and his eyes glowed with passion and intensity. I cocked my head to the side, resting my head against the oak, willingly – I might add J. I closed my eyes and breathed in and out, inhaling the wood's scent again. I heard a scuttle from behind him, he growled at it, and the sound ceased at once. I imagined he smiled with satisfaction, I'd caused him so much pain before, and now I'm sort of giving something back to him. His mouth was coming closer to my neck... I didn't care! I felt his teeth touch my skin... He bit—

My eyes opened to my room. I sat up straight; not blinking. Dave was now leaning over me. Inspecting.

"Clara! Clara, honey, wake up, it was only a dream." He cooed to me. "What's wrong?" Dave asked horrified.

"He's here." I replied, "In my head..."

"Oh my god!"screamed Eve as she laid on her sofa-non-bed-thing (I didn't know what to call it, okay...). Barely seconds later Michael waltzed into their shared bedroom...

"What is it?" he asked off-hand; not really caring.

"Fragile little Clara..." Eve said with a mischievous glow to her eyes. That caught Michael's attention he sat on the sofa-non-bed-thing and was listening intently.

"Yes, elaborate..." he smiled like he'd just opened the Christmas present he wanted and waited for so long.

"Well, I saw her and William in some wood and he bit her neck!" She giggled with delight.

"But William would not do such a thing and he is far from here, my Eve." He touched her face and thought about what Eve had just said and she wouldn't lie to Michael, she wouldn't dare. "My Eve, it seems you may have an ability, maybe you saw into her dreams, and William is who she truly wants, in her deepest desires and who she knows she can not have."

Little Eve nodded, her master approved...

Michael peered over to the open door and smirked and then chuckled. "Elizabeth and Charles need not worry, we'll just not tell them, yet..." Michael and Eve laughed together wickedly. Then Michael commanded of Eve, "Get Adam and Sophia, I think they'll enjoy this." As Eve went to work, Michael just laid back onto the sofa-non-bed-thing; he looked like an evil Greek god waiting for his partners in crime.

Dave didn't want to expand the subject of her dream or as he liked to think of it, nightmare. The silence seemed to go on forever. But neither of them broke it. They looked at each other for hours... until night came to fall and the moon was bright in the sky.

Clara walked to the other side of her room and opened two paned double doors that led to her balcony.

"Wow, who knew you had a balcony..." Dave said trying to sound off hand and suave, he failed, Clara laughed. He took her hand and led her into the night. (She is one lucky girl, to have a balcony – I want one!)

There was silence after awhile. It seemed Clara couldn't bare it much longer. "The moon's beautiful tonight; I only dream I was the same way...hmmm."

"You are." Dave said suddenly.

"You think so?" Clara asked unknowingly.

"Yes, Clara, I love you." Clara began to blush while Dave didn't falter. He turned all of a sudden and went into her closet. Clara stood there questioning. He came back out with a really long, gothic black dress, then he said, "Why don't we go out tonight?"

Clara smiled like she was about to cry. She ran at him, pulled the dress out of his grasp, threw it onto the floor and kissed him, tears were rolling down her cheeks. The kiss was sweet in taste and Dave was just screaming in his head, YES! To be honest, Clara hadn't had a kiss for about two months and she was just given the chance to kiss someone, she'd push it to the limit! And remember Clara's little crush for Dave had just exploded.

Dave put his hands around her waist and deepened the kiss. It was exhilarating, and fast and magic. Dave loved every second of it. They both hoped it would never end, (But knowing how I write, you guys know that won't happen!) but after about 3 minutes – without a breath-break! – They held their breath. The main door downstairs opened…

"Hide!" They both said in unison, and ran into the closet and turned the light off, trying not to be obvious. (Very trying... Even when the long gothic black dress was spilled all over the floor, and leading to the closet.) Then Clara's bedroom door opened slowly, Clara and Dave's breathing became ragged.

"David?" said a little voice, it happened to be Natalia. Dave eyes widened, and Clara was just confused so Dave put his mouth to her ear and whispered his sister's name. Clara mouthed an 'Oh' with her lips and nodded carefully in the dark, trying not to break their silence.

The floor boards creaked closer and closer to the closet, but they the creaking stopped suddenly, Clara and Dave hoped she would turn around and leave the room but the closet's door slowly opened and as Natalia realised who was there, her mouth dropped to the floor and Dave and Clara were really, really, really close; Dave's hands were around Clara's waist and his lips were coming closer for another kiss. "Oh my god!" Natalia screamed. Then she fainted while Dave and Clara looked over and down to look her and then they looked at each other's eyes intensely and smiled with sheer amusement.

When Natalia came back around Dave and Clara were on Clara's bed. Kissing. How fun. "EWWW!" said Natalia jovially. "Get a room!"

"We already have." Dave said and Clara giggled.

"Well then I'm leaving 'your' room and I'm telling Mum." Natalia poked her tongue out like a five year old and stomped out the room.

As Clara couldn't stop laughing. Dave shifted his weight and flicked his legs over the bed side and walked to the gothic dress and picked it up; showing it to Clara, with the puppy dog eyes. It worked. She got up, took the dress out of Dave's grasp, got changed in her closet with hungry eyes waiting for her...

When Clara came back out of her closet, Dave couldn't stop looking at her. His eyes were glued to hers, but Clara kept on fluttering her eyelids, blushing. The dress fitted like a glove, a black shimmering glove. And the dress had moderately low circle neck line. It had off the shoulder straps which made it difficult to hide the incident (s) from earlier that day.

Amazingly, Dave had a clean, ironed shirt on – I don't know where he got that from. He smiled and gestured for them to go down downstairs, Clara followed. By the time they got downstairs, Clara's parents and Natalia were in the corridor leading to the kitchen and the front door, how would they get past them?

Dave took Clara's hand and they crept to the front door, as no one noticed they walked into the night.

Dave walked to one of the cars parked in the driveway and unlocked it with the keys he took going out the front door. Clara soon realised he had taken the keys of one of her father's sports cars. Dave hopped in with enthusiasm, while little Clara stumbled in quite frightened.

He put the key into the ignition and turned it slowly, saving every last moment he had with this car, and it revved and roared to life. Dave looked like a little child in a sweet shop. Clara felt her heart sink to her stomach.

Dave pulled out of the driveway and onto the main road... Clara's heart began to sink even more.

_Clara, _

Dave's driving one of my father's sports cars. Dad will just kill me when get home, and if I get home. The further into the we go, the more I feel eyes on my back, watching, spying eyes. Like they're just waiting for something to happen to me. I feel as if I'm putting Dave in danger. The minds behind the eyes want me, not him. My heart can't sink into my stomach anymore, so it decides to move back up. Dave's loving every single second of this, but as another moment passes me, I am dreading the next.

I looked out he window, searching for those eyes, then the car lurched forward slightly, and went faster, I knew we were going faster because the now rapid lights lulled me to a deep sleep. I knew I was asleep because the next thing I knew—

The car lurched forward again but this time faster and harder, it gave me whiplash. The car made a crushing noise, well that's the bonnet gone.

As the car was pushed to it's capacity, I saw someone's; outside the shattered windscreen; eyes. They were brown. Bloody brown. Then I saw a glint shaped like a cruel, crude, malicious smile. It's shadowy shape moved to my side door, and someone's shadow moved to Dave's door.

My door swung open, ice cold air hit me and I was suddenly awake, someone was grabbing to lift me out of the car. I couldn't see their face. My whole body went numb, I pretended that I was dead, they might not want me then. I tried to keep my body heavy and motionless.

Suddenly I heard this great, whining noise, but from metal, it was so loud my ears started buzzing. The person who was carrying me, placed me on a flat-ish surface but I felt small kinks in my back. My heart raced to my throat. I made sure I didn't move. I realised that the surface I was laying on was the bonnet of the car.

I heard Dave cry my name a few times and a couple of dramatic 'No!'(s). I wanted him to shut the F up, I thought we knew who we were dealing with. I felt people eyeing me, and checking if I was alive or not. But the next person who came up to me was different. It was Eve. I was sure of it. I could tell she wanted Michael's opinion, so I knew she would call him over. And there he was right on cue, I could feel his eyes up, down, up, down me. Ugh. He started to touch me and my vast gothic black dress, he made me sick, he has a girlfriend for Pete's sake. And for being a vampire he did something that really annoyed me. He ripped the skirt of my dress all the way up to three quarters of my thigh. I cringed and he saw it. Dang, I was so close. He grasped my upper arm in a vice like grip, pulled me off the bonnet and put my hands behind my back like shackles. In a flash, Michael gripped both of my wrists in one hand and pushed my head to the side roughly. My hair slipped away from my neck. I was there defenceless and vulnerable. Dave now had a gag on but he was still screaming.

Suddenly Michael made a deafening call, "Aren't you going to come out, _brother_." He sneered the word sarcastically. Shadows merged from the mist that was started hovering around us. Great, this was a ritual.

"More like a show, my dear." Michael whispered in my ear. I wanted to slap the ass, that he was. But I thought no, best not. Then Michael called out again, "William, it's certainly not like you to be late. No? Well, I'll just do it myself then." His dagger like teeth moved to my throat.

"No," said a different voice, it was strong and threatening. I was sure it was William. The shadows bowed as they let him through. And as he came through and then the circle closed again. The shadows started to chant, "Kiss her, kiss her, kiss her, kiss her," over and over again.

Seconds passed, Michael let out a sigh, and sliced my throat with his fingernail, the circle closed more and more, the chanting grew louder and louder. I saw William's eyes change to bloody brown, he was thirsty. Well, I'm so dead...

The shadows urged him to bite me, they pushed him closer to me. But somehow he stopped himself. Instead William pulled Michael closer to my neck, to distract him and quickly pinned him to the bonnet, and then sharply broke his neck. The shadows gasped and backed quickly away. Eve, Adam and Sophia ran away with them, Dave was released and urged me to get into the car, I disagreed and flew away with William.

_Clara,_

William carried me in his arms. To his house. The house wasn't a warm place it was when I last came here. It's dark and hostile. William led me into the house. The wallpaper was starting to peel off the walls, the house smelt like iron and salt.

William stalked into the kitchen...

Oh no, Charles and Elizabeth were on the white and black tiles. They had been stabbed, they were smeared in their own blood. Iron and salt.

There was water on the floor, I looked into the reflection, then I looked up, at the wall, I saw writing:

YOU'LL NEVER CHANGE... YOU'LL KILL HER... JUST YOU WAIT AND SEE...

There was a little vampire cartoon next to it.

Twenty pints of blood, just to write this. Why did they kill their adoptive parents? Charles and Elizabeth cared for them. And yet they stabbed and killed them. William bent down to inspect on his lost parents. He mourned for a while. While he mourned, I lost my balanced and my foot tapped on the tiles. William's head snapped up like a flash, he glared at me.

"This is YOUR fault!" William shouted at me, "If I hadn't met YOU, they wouldn't be DEAD." He grasped my shoulders and bared his teeth at me, I yelped. Again he stopped himself, instead he hoisted me onto his shoulders, like a fireman's lift and took me upstairs.

Okay, now I'm a little freaked, no correction, I am entirely freaked, I mean he almost killed me and now he's taking me to his room which is even more private. Also he can probably see the huge rip in the skirt of my dress.

William stepped into his room, his room was dark and seductive. He threw me on his bed, paced around a little bit, thinking, and then sat down with me. My rip was become more and more noticeable. God, if I see Michael again I'm going to kill him. Oh yeah, he's already dead. Twice.

William caressed my arms while whispering, "Sorry, I'm sorry I left you." That was until he got to my wrists...

He paused "What's this?" He quietly asked of me, I knew he was going to explode any second. I knew I had to answer, soon he'd assume something otherwise.

My answer was hesitant, "Um, it's was how I coped with you being gone."

"I told Dave to look after you, where is that arsehole?" I put my hand on his cold cheek, to calm him.

"Don't be mad at Dave, it was how I _personally_ coped, and I didn't want anyone to find out about it." I kissed his forehead, his eyes closed under my touch. Suddenly he grabbed my wrist and then the other one. He pushed me, flat out on his bed. His lips closed onto mine and he snogged me, like there was no tomorrow...

I felt his hands caress my lower part of my legs, I was certain he'd seen the rip by now, "Why is there a tear in the skirt of your dress? Not that I'm criticizing..."

"Michael ripped it." I replied, I felt William tense when I said the name. He calmed himself and relaxed quickly, I could tell he was gliding his fingers around the rip (s) of my dress. I saw a flash of a dark, mischievous smile.

Quickly William slipped his arms around my waist, and our bodies pressed together. Then he moved his arms back from around my waist to un-do my corseted black dress. His fingers fumbled a bit, after a second or two, he gave up and un-did my dress with his finger nail. Wow.

I know what your thinking, yep, I know... But don't panic, lucky for me, I had a corset _underneath_ my dress, I can tell your approving now.

William kissed me again, then he paused, his lips moved to my neck, while caressed me. Suddenly I felt his lips pull away from my neck. He moved his head up so I could see his eyes. They were dark, wicked, and seductive.

William lifted me up, my arms were around his neck, and his arms were around my waist. He snogged me again and I snogged him back. My God, I hadn't had a kiss like that in ages. I felt my back straighten, as it was pushed up against the wall. I couldn't escape, but I didn't want to either...

It was unearthly hot for late November. It was dark too, in his bedroom. The only light was from the moon. There were muffled moans in the corner of his bedroom; the moans were obviously girl moans - an idiot could have worked that out but it could have been more difficult for the reason why the moans were happening.

William was pushing Clara against his bedroom wall and kissed sharply to silence her. She couldn't do anything. She was powerless against the might of adrenaline, coming from the power of the kiss. Clara threw her head sideways; revealing her neck and collarbone. He couldn't resist; the temptation was too strong as William ducked his head down, breathed on the Clara's bare skin and slowly bit her neck. Clara took another two deep breaths taking pleasure from the pain William gave her. Then she fell completely silent.

William stepped backward away from the lifeless body, and let it drop to the floor. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, inhaling the irresistible scent, blood. William pivoted on his heels and walked off in the other direction, leaving Clara's dead body for someone else to find...


End file.
